Customization
In Brink there will be an option to change the look of your character, there are thousands of combinations for you to make your own unique look. As you play the game you may unlock new features such as new hair types and new tattoos, however, it is unknown how many customization items there will be in the release. When you change your appearance, you can choose what faction you want to change appearance on, every character has two factions - Resistance and Security. Players will also be able to create multiple characters. The Different Character Options There are currently 10 different character options and those are: *Archetype - This option controls what your face looks like. *Hair - This option controls how your hair is formed. *Face Overlay - This option controls if or what there is on your face like bruises, band aids or face paint. *Head Gear - Option of to wear hats,masks,and helmets *Face Gear - This option controls if or what there is something on your face, but unlike the face overlay, this option contains things like helmets and glasses, which isn't stuck on the characters face. *Outer Top - This option controls what you wear, but only the top. You can wear big variety of clothes from nothing to even a car tire armor made from reclaimed vehicle parts. *Pants - This option controls what you wear, but only the bottom. *Under Top - This option controls what you wear under the outer top, clothes like t-shirt and tank tops. *Voice Pack - This option controls how your character say things, maybe he will speak in a Yorkshire accent, or in a Jamaican accent. *Body Size - This option allows you to choose different body sizes which would affect game-play. Although this is the way that character customization is seen on Brinks official website, at E3 IGN got an interview with one of the guys from Splash Damage, and as he was showing the character customization options, it looked completely different. It remains uncertain weather this is a change by the developers, or simply a different platform. There are also sub categories under certain main categories such as head, face paint, facial hair, accent, tattoos and scars, face gear, and presumably hat or hair. Body Type The final option is Body Type. This option was saved for last because it is the only customization option that affects gameplay. This option controls the size and build of your character, and there are 3 different body types to choose from: Light *Health: Low *Power bar: Low *Speed/Mobility: High to climb story tall objects *Weapon selection: Least Medium *Health: Normal *Power bar: Normal *Speed/Mobility: Normal (able to climb around eye-level height objects) *Weapon selection: Average Heavy *Health: High *Power bar: High *Speed/Mobility: Low (able to climb around table-height objects) *Weapon selection: All All the customization options are available to all 3 body types - there are no specific options available exclusively to certain body types. Also, Body types are permanent. Whatever body type you choose for your character, is the body he will always be. Right now, changing body types is only allowed between matches, and you would change to a whole different character, not just swap out body types. When changing sides for balancing teams, you will remain the same size and a pre-selected outfit for your character will be selected. The Character Customization Menu There have been two character customization menus seen so far. The first was like the little hand-held touch device the Operative uses and the background is a dynamic Container City theme. The new and improved version has a fixed white background and a circular menu. Pictures Brink-character-security-good-cop.jpg Brink-character-resistance-wasted.jpg Brink-character-resistance-sweat.jpg Links Here are some links which may help you understand more of the Character Customization. *http://www.brinkthegame.com/features/customization/ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2rjVqgTp7w&fmt=22 *http://gamersyde.com/stream_brink_e3_gameplay-16066_en.html Category:Gameplay Category:Brink